


A Quiet Halloween Night... Or Not

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Halloween, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has his Halloween night all planned out to be quiet and relaxing, but someone else has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Halloween Night... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feigned_living](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feigned_living), [lovedlea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovedlea).



> Warnings: A bit of nekkidness. Otherwise, none.
> 
> Notes: Originally written for feigned_living/lovedlea's request at the 2009 hp_halloween exchange on Live Journal where the drabbles had to be exactly 200 words and meet someone's specific requests.

The crisp October wind blew as Charlie's shift at the Reserve ended. He'd skived off going to the pub with his co-workers, and he looked forward to nothing more than a relaxing night in front of his fireplace.

He arrived at his cabin without incident, drawing his wand when he noted a candle was lit. He was careful not leave an open flame burning when he was away. When you live on a dragon reserve, there's always the chance of having your abode become a pile of ashes, but to Charlie's way of thinking, if that happened he would have an overgrown lizard to thank for it, not his own carelessness.

He crept through his residence taking note of all around, expecting a Death Eater to jump out from behind the nearest potted plant.

The cabin looked as he'd left it, and Charlie was just starting to believe that he'd simply left the candle burning. He'd almost convinced himself of that when he heard a rustling behind his bedroom door.

He flung open the door, wand at the ready.

"Happy Halloween, Charlie."

There was Hestia, stretched fully across his bed wearing nothing more than a witch's hat and a smile.


End file.
